


Last-Ditch Effort

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst, Brotherly feels, Drunk Sam, Gen, Heartbroken Sam, Hurt/Comfort, Post s14e12, Protective Sam, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Sam can’t lose Dean. Not again.





	Last-Ditch Effort

**Author's Note:**

> !Spoilers for the latest episode!

This is all he’s got. It’s his last-ditch effort to save his brother.

He can’t lose Dean. Not again.

Dean thinks that Sam blames him for leaving. But that couldn’t be further from the truth. Sam can never blame him, Dean’s his big brother. His hero. The man Sam’s tried to be like for as long as Sam can remember. So no Sam doesn’t blame him. He blames himself.

He should done more and never let dad send Dean away all those times. He should have done more and never let Dean go to hell. He should have done more and never let Dean drive a stake through Dick Roman’s neck. He just… _should have done more._

But he can now. So he takes a page right out of his big brother’s book and gets some liquid courage first.

Then the words start pouring from his mouth and he doesn’t stop them. He tells Dean exactly how he feels.

Dean’s silence, his goddamn stubbornness sends a surge of anger through Sam’s veins. He takes the swing before he can even think about what he’s doing. He expects his brother to fight back. In fact, he wants the son of a bitch to fight back. But he doesn’t.

And suddenly all hope leaves Sam’s body. He’s going to lose Dean. Again.

So he pulls his brother into a tight hug in a last-last-ditch effort. Maybe, just maybe, if he holds onto Dean forever then he won’t leave. He sends a silent prayer to whoever’s listening out there as he rests his chin against the nape of his brother’s neck. _Please don’t take him. I can’t lose him. Not again. Please…_

“Let’s go home.” 

For a moment Sam thinks he’s hearing things. Wouldn’t be the first time. “What?”

Dean unwinds from his embrace. The half concerned, half surprised look on his face that makes his forehead wrinkle and his eyebrows knit together, gives him an uncanny resemblance to dad. “Let’s go home.”

Nope. He’s definitely not hearing things.


End file.
